Talk:Sivir/@comment-4117463-20131030141541
I see the dispute over this beeing a nerf or a buff is still going on. LEt me shed some light on this: You have the ability to deal 4 autoattacks real fast. thats all ur W and ult passive does together. Otherwise you are the old sivir, with an incredibly low attack speed. So the changes: nerf: 1. She lost bonus dmg on autoattacks 2. She has a much lower attackspeed now 3. Her ult lost its attackspeed boost both for sivir and her allies(big big nerf) buff: 1. no spellshield manacost (yay!) 2. She can deal 4 attacks real quick instead of two (but she lost some bonus dmg on her aa) Reason, why i say she lost her AS buff een on herself on her ult is: She can deal 4 autoattacks and thats the end of it. After that for the next 4-8 seconds, she gonna be a fast moving ADC, who has one dmging ability, and a crappy as/lvl of 1,6%. So all the passive does is enable 3 fast autoattacks, and bb. I could pick a ton of ranged mages who can be better adc-s now, because they have more mobility, has cc, has a better dps because of a better as/lvl, (base as included) and better range. + their combos even if magic dmg outdmg that single 1 boomerang. What should be done? Let her ultimate's passive be a real attack speed boost, or move that attackspeed boost somewhere else. Her ults is only a shurelya for the team now, so either put some cdr into it for w then, or make it give some other (USABLE) stats too to the team. Her W rly shouldnt be changed back to how it was preprerework, cause that was op lategame. 500 is not a fckin ad carry range. You give low range to bursty ad carries, who has some tankyness, like graves, or hyperdmg carries like vayne, or their fckin mix like corki. Sivir should be an Aoe adc, who has some control over the battlefield with help of her mobility. Mobility checked. Aoe dmg is potiful. Given 4 seconds, and corki gonna deal much more singletarget, and much more aoe dmg from the same range, and provide better team stats as well, cause of armor shred, and even pokes better in a more reliable way. I dont even feel riot serious here. They really picked an incompetent guy at reworking Sivir. If it was a matter of playstyle, and to enjoy the champ, then fckin no need to rework. If thy wanted her more viable, then shouldnt nerf the friggin champ. If they wanted to give her a role in the game, then do it, and dont make her a bit of this and that, while shes outshined by at least 6 other choiced in EVERY fckin area. I cant overestimate that speedboost here... A Bc enchanced mf ult or a well landed varus ult can worth much more, so that ms boost is not that big of a deal. And other than that she has only a spellshield, then a dash would be 10 times better, gives more safety. Her poke eats her mana in a matter of seconds, and hard to land, has diminishing dmg. And her W worth 1 fckin aoe spell's worth of dmg... It is a rlyrly bad dead end i think. It would be not hard to fix this but....I do not get WHY THE FCK DID THIS MAKE LIVE? :D